


your heart jumps to (and my heart jumps too)

by storm_petrel



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Consent is Sexy, First Time, M/M, cheerful pornography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_petrel/pseuds/storm_petrel
Summary: Finn is kneeling in the cradle of Poe’s thighs, one hand braced against Poe’s shoulders, the other on the bed. It’s the first time he’s ever been here, the first time he’s ever knelt in the space between anyone’s thighs. The sheets are slippery under his knees, and Poe’s shoulder is hard and warm under his hand, and Poe is looking up at him, soft and friendly and unguarded, and Finn wants to kiss him very badly, so he does.





	your heart jumps to (and my heart jumps too)

**Author's Note:**

> lord, sometimes you just need some nice cheerful porn. Title from 'Silver Jet', by the Tragically Hip.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to,” says Poe.

 

He’s leaning back on his elbows, flight suit upzipped and pulled down to his waist. His thin white shirt is tight against his chest. The sheets are rucked up under his back, a ripple of dark fabric that makes his shirt look whiter, his skin more golden. There’s sun coming through the narrow base windows, dappling light across Poe’s thighs. His big hands are very warm against Finn’s back, carefully fitted on each side of his spine where the scar tissue is still pulling tight.

 

Finn is kneeling in the cradle of Poe’s thighs, one hand braced against Poe’s shoulders, the other on the bed. It’s the first time he’s ever been here, the first time he’s ever knelt in the space between anyone’s legs. The sheets are slippery under his knees, and Poe’s shoulder is hard and warm under his hand, and Poe is looking up at him, soft and friendly and unguarded, and Finn wants to kiss him very badly, so he does.

 

It feels so good, to do things just because he _wants_ to. Feels good because it’s _Poe_ , Poe who flew them both out of hell, away from the First Order, gave Finn hope, gave him a home and a name and _this_. Warm, friendly body under his, and Finn pushes him down to the bed as he kisses him. Poe opens his mouth, and the kiss gets dirtier, wetter, and this is _good_. Finn puts his hands in Poe’s thick black hair, because it’s soft and it’s nice to scratch his fingers against Poe’s scalp, and _yeah_ , that’s good, that makes Poe shudder all over.

 

Opens his eyes, and they’re dark and hot, his lashes thick and black against his cheeks as he blinks, heavy-lidded. “Finn,” he says, and he licks his lips, and Finn wants to bite that lower lip. “Finn, you want to take my shirt off?”

 

And, yes, _absolutely_ , and Finn’s already got his hands underneath, against Poe’s skin, pulling it over Poe’s head while he laughs, open-mouthed and full-throated. Catches it over Poe’s eyes like a blindfold, and has to lean in just so he can kiss that laughing mouth, catch that full lower lip in his teeth. Poe groans, and his hands are blindly groping against Finn’s waist. “Finn,” he says, “Finn, can I touch you? I really want to touch you right now.” Shakes the shirt off his eyes, and oh, the way Poe looks at him makes Finn hot all over, makes blood flush right up against his skin, and all he wants to do is take his shirt off so he can press up against Poe, find out if he feels the same way.

 

“Yeah,” says Finn. “Yes, absolutely,” and just because it’s faster, he strips his own shirt off, and he’s kneeling on the bed, nothing left but his shorts, his dick pushing hot and tight and wet against the fabric. He carefully pushes the shorts down, shoves them away, and then he’s naked, his dick bobbing so hard against his belly it almost hurts. Poe’s trying to kick out of the rest of his flight suit, but he’s having trouble because he hasn’t unstrapped one of his boots and he hasn’t stopped running his hands along Finn’s back, so Finn does the helpful thing. He only gets the flight suit stripped as far as Poe’s thighs before he gets distracted by the pulse beating in Poe’s throat and realizes he can put his mouth on that, so he does.

 

Poe shouts, and kicks a heel against the mattress. He’s pinned by the flight suit rucked around his thighs, though, and by Finn leaning down hard against him. Finn’s mouthing along the tendon of his neck, up to the spot behind his ear, and it’s so good, the hot salt taste of Poe’s skin, the way Poe thrashes under him, trying to get out of his clothes.

 

“ _Finn,”_ he says, head tipped back, neck bared for him. “Fuck, Finn, that’s so good, don’t stop. I’m gonna touch you, okay? Okay?” And then Poe’s big hand is on his dick, and Finn shudders all over, digs his teeth in as Poe yelps. And then he falls over onto his side, and he can’t focus on anything except Poe’s hand working him, has to bury his face into the curve of Poe’s neck and just breathe. Poe’s shifting next to him, curling up around him. “Finn,” says Poe, warm against his ear, “Is it good, babe? Do you like it? Is it good?”

 

“Yes,” whispers Finn, and the sound catches against his teeth, so he says again, “Yes, Poe, _Poe_ —” and they’re tangled up together, Poe’s hand slick on his skin, the other digging in tight under the bone of his shoulder and he’s close, so close, so he says, “Please, kiss me,” and Poe somehow curls in tighter, arm pinned between their bodies as he works Finn’s dick, and kisses him open-mouthed while Finn arches his back and comes all over Poe’s belly and thighs, slick and wet and it’s _so good._

And then he—he can’t think, can’t move. Can’t do anything except curl up against Poe, pant against his neck because he can’t get his breath back. Finn’s sure Poe can feel the way his heart’s thundering, because they’re pressed so close, skin to skin, and Finn couldn’t move if you put a gun to his head.

 

But that’s not right, not really, because Poe make a sound like he’s dying, like Finn’s never heard him make before, and he says, “Finn, _Finn,_ ” bitten off, like he can’t get anything else out, and his hand is working madly on his own dick, and that’s what it takes to get him moving, to shove Poe’s hand away, and put his own mouth on Poe’s dick, heavy and hot and so _new_ , so _unexpected_ that Finn could almost cry from it.

 

No time though because Poe _howls_ , a sound like it’s been _punched_ out of him, and he’s coming, slick and hot and salty, and Finn digs his fingers into Poe’s hips, swallows and swallows as much as he can, and it’s _perfect_.

 

He lets Poe’s dick slide out of his mouth. Licks at that beautiful thick head until there’s nothing left, until Poe makes a sound, and Finn looks up, and he needs to know. Needs to know if Poe’s heart is beating as fast as his, if Poe feels the same as him. Like electricity under his skin.

 

And Poe says, “ _Babe,”_ and pulls him up to kiss him. Chasing his own taste out of Finn’s mouth, locking those hard muscled legs around Finn’s hips, because he’s finally shoved the flight suit down far enough for leverage. The heel of his second boot is digging into Finn’s kidney, but Finn doesn’t care at all.

 

He’s smiling against Poe’s mouth then, helplessly, because this might be the first time, but he’s pretty sure this is a thing he gets to keep.


End file.
